<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yours, mine, ours (fan-comic #2) by cowlesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736442">yours, mine, ours (fan-comic #2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlesbian/pseuds/cowlesbian'>cowlesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe where Viola Chills Out, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fan Comics, Post-Canon Fix-It, and what does ‘healing’ even mean anyway, it’s not super overt but that’s what i had in mind while i was workin on it, older damie, the wordcount is. 0 b/c this is fully illustrated alas, very quietly a meditation on memory and family etc, when ur wife's evil ghost drags u to ur shitty hometown.....damn.....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlesbian/pseuds/cowlesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669899/chapters/67711049">you, me, us</a>. </p><p>[readable on mobile!]</p><p>The centuries-old ghost inhabiting her wife notwithstanding, Jamie Taylor's life is comfortably mundane - exactly how she likes it. </p><p>Except now said ghost wants to track down her long lost daughter, and said wife thinks that's an excellent idea, and Jamie finds herself dealing with some ghosts of a different kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, here we go again! I guess one long ass comic wasn't enough for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since cozy con gave us some delicious jamie backstory morsels i had to... rejig a couple things but nothing major! a name here and there. </p>
<p>its 4am my time because i fixated on finishing these pages so uh, im sure theres no glaring errors for me to fix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh boy! life sure decided to be real busy this week, next chapter will be a little longer. hope youse are well!</p><p>anyway,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna invent a machine that lets me pull these outta my brain without taking so long hey....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>baby jamie's terrible no good very bad day</p>
<p>edit: 2nd march 2021 (i knowwwwww)<br/>you ever wake up in a sweat and realise u messed up a single number? anyway fixed the date to align w canon. embarrassing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my course is finally starting so uh i guess i was super motivated to pump out another chapter? im surprised too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am, also sorry,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>consider the first pic a 'i wanted to post this last friday but got caught up in school and work' bonus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you ever go to some old places, hang out with your parents for a little too long and feel like a frustrated, petulant child again? i think about that sometimes. hard to find the right balance with jamie 'i fricken love therapy' taylor, but it was fun to try.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a cliffhanger..... ooohhh.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! sorry about the slower output lately. the combo of work and school is kicking my ass!!!!<br/>this ones a little longer than usual, hope you like it. it's so lovely reading people's feedback after i post :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well that's... mostly it? there's an epilogue of sorts left.</p>
<p>three thoughts:</p>
<ul>
<li>dani puts a stone on isabel's grave because i headcanon dani as jewish. it’s a small detail but i figured i’d mention it.</li>
<li>becoming an apothecary was one of the few apprenticeships women could do back then! i sure did some weirdly specific research for like, 3 lines. i had fun :)</li>
<li>i don't want to fix jamie's tragic backstory and 'everything is all good now' it. i don't think being angry and hurt are character flaws. you're allowed to be fucked up by things. but i still want her to find a sort of peace, in her own way.</li>
</ul>
<p>ill ramble more when i've posted the epilogue but, thanks for coming w me so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like jesus i am also back from the dead (this joke was much MUCH funnier when i planned on finishing by easter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.... and, its done. always bittersweet to finish a project ;)<br/>thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, kudosing, whatever- thank you for taking a risk on 'who the hell posts a comic on ao3?' &amp; this whole silly little concept. i had learned a lot from the first one and i've learned a lot since i started this one.<br/>thank u thank u thank u :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always you can see my more polished Bly Manor art at my <a href="http://cattles-bians.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art">tumblr</a>, and my endless inane comments (and some draft stuff) at my <a href="http://twitter.com/cowlesbian">twitter</a>. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>